Shock wave lithotripsy (SWL) is the treatment of choice for kidney stones. Originally the standard lithotripter generated the shock with a sparker electrode, but their use has declined because the shocks are inconsistent, cause painful side effects and the electrode must be replaced during the procedure. New types of lithotripters are more consistent and last longer, but the clinical outcomes are not as good and side effects are greater. The goal of this research is to demonstrate the feasibility of a new type of spark electrode that produces consistent shocks, can reduce side effects and last for many procedures. The long-term goal is to develop a new commercial SWL, with reduced side effects and much longer life. The work will employ an innovative methodology and design algorithm for sparker electrodes used in Navy applications. The algorithm, developed for high energy shocks, will be scaled down for SWL. Experimental measurements using electrodes developed with this new methodology will be compared to an existing lithotripter to demonstrate improvements. A successful program will lead to a new commercial system for SWL that resolves the issues with current systems, resulting in improved clinical outcomes at lower cost. Public health may also benefit from use in additional medical applications, including healing bones, treatment of tendonitis and tumor therapy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]